


Conference Table

by Yabvi



Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Trans!Brand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yabvi/pseuds/Yabvi
Summary: Mayan and Brand have s*x during a meeting. That's it.
Relationships: Brandon "Brand" Saint John & Mayan, Brandon "Brand" Saint John/Other(s)
Kudos: 1





	Conference Table

‘Fuck you Rune’

Brand gritted his teeth, resolving himself to beating the shit out of Rune once he got home. Despite efforts on Brand’s side to close their bond, the intensity of *whatever* Rune was up to crashed over his defences; leaving Brand flushed, and extremely fucking horny. 

“Brand, are you listening?” Mayan’s voice cut through his hazy thoughts, snapping Brand back to attention. 

“Uh yes, I was distracted for a moment.” Ugh, he hated the shakiness in his voice there, not only was he being barraged by all of Rune’s sexual feelings, he had to sit across Mayan - whose experienced eyes could definitely tell what was going on right now. 

Mayan sat up from across the table, walking around to Brand’s side, his hand lazily dragging it’s way up Brand’s muscled arm to his neck. There didn’t really need to be words between the two, Brand locked eyes with Mayan and the two of them knew exactly what needed to be done here. Brand stood up from his seat, leaning back on the conference table as Mayan plunged his hands down into Brand’s crotch. 

Fuck. 

Mayan gently massaged Brand’s cockhead with his thumb, as two fingers pushed apart his warmth to gently fuck his hole. Brand wrapped his arms around Mayan’s neck as he bucked his hips, that pleasure causing his knees to start wobbling. Brand pushed Mayan back, quickly undoing his jeans and pulling them off with his help. It wasn’t until he saw the crumpled pile of his underwear that both he and Mayan realised just how wet Brand had gotten. 

Mayan unbuckled his slacks, pushing them down far enough that he could pull his cock out. Brand stared in wonderment at it - he’d seen it tons of times before, but he’d be lying if he said it didn’t steal his breath every time. The way Mayan’s heavy balls dangled beneath the thick, long shaft that gently curved upwards to his cock-head which dripped with precum. Brand reached a hand out, cupping the heavy balls in his hands as his mouth wrapped out the tip. Mayan bucked his hips and let out a moan, indicating Brand was doing a very good job even though they hadn’t started. The salty taste of precum made Brand pass the point of no return, as he not-so-gently swallowed all of Mayan’s member, feeling the tip slam against his throat walls. 

Mayan held Brand’s head as he rocked his hips back and forth, pushing the both of them against the table so he could take control. Brand loved it. Before long the rhythm was intense, Brand struggled to keep his eyes open as Mayan pounded the back of his throat, saliva hanging on in big strings between thrusts. 

“Get up.” Mayan ordered, pulling back his cock from Brand’s mouth. 

Standing up, he then lay himself flat against the table, holding his legs open as he stared at Mayan in pure anticipation. The scent of both of them was intoxicating, Brand had begun to forget why they’d even started in the first place, focusing himself on the monster that he was about to take. Watching Mayan stroke on a condom was both exciting and infuriating, the only thought occupying him was ‘Hurry up and fuck me already.’ 

Mayan wrapped his arms around Brand’s thighs, pulling him closer to his cock. The two of them locked eyes as Mayan sunk his cock in, pushing past the walls of flesh to begin gently fucking Brand’s hole. He moaned, the feeling of pure pleasure caused his muscles to relax with every pull and contract with every thrust. Brand wanted to lean up and kiss Mayan, for their lips and tongues to dance wildly with each other; but his arms wouldn’t support his weight right now, they shook with thunderous pleasure as Mayan slammed against his g-spot. 

At this rate, it wouldn’t be long before either of them orgasmed. 

Brand began furiously rubbing at this cockhead, stimulating his pleasure just beyond the edge of tolerable into mind-melting. Mayan had no trouble bucking his hips back and forth like jackhammer, the look in his eyes akin to that of a miner striking gold - wonderstruck, and desperate for more. 

Leaning down, Mayan locked lips with Brand’s panting mouth, the two of them melting together in ecstasy. “I’m going, I’m going to cum.” Brand moaned, his hand still furiously rubbing at his cock-head. 

Then Mayan said it, those two words that slammed every single one of Brand’s buttons and made him lose all self-control he stupidly thought he had, “Then cum.”

The friction of his hand, the constant beating his g-spot took, and those words rattling in his brain caused Brand to completely lose control. Wrapping his arms around Mayan’s neck he bit into his shoulder, letting out a thunderous cry as his body convulsed in pleasure. It was like lightning coursing through his body, every single muscle contracted as he bucked wildly, chasing that high for as long as he could. Then it happened, as soon as Mayan pulled back gently another violent wave crashed through him and… he squirted. Actually squirted. 

The fluid splashed across Mayan’s now sweat and squirt drenched shirt. Brand let out a defeated moan, falling back onto the table with a thud as the pleasure dispersed into every part of his body, each muscle becoming slack and warm.

For a moment, they both stood there panting, the smell of sweat and sex permiated the room with an erotic aroma. Mayan leaned forward, wiping a small bit of saliva from Brand’s face.

“I’ll give you a A; somewhat sloppy technique, you could use some more practice.”

“Fuck you.” He said breathlessly, weakly flipping him off before Mayan took his hand, their fingers interlocking. 

“You know… I haven’t come yet, and we’ve still got the rest of the hour. Round two?”

“Only if you go gentle.” Brand muttered, as Mayan leaned down to peck him on the cheek. 

“When am I not?” He chuckled, and slowly began pressing in once again.


End file.
